


Today The Sun`s On Us

by NightfireRed



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, timeline - Austria 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The years go by<br/>Stars will rise and fall<br/>Will you be by my side<br/>Through it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today The Sun`s On Us

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary are taken from the song "Today The Sun`s On Us" by Sophie Ellis Bextor. It also suits as soundtrack :)  
> Enjoy ~

“Hey…”

_The voice is so painfully familiar. No, it can`t be. Don`t turn around, go on. No one will notice._

“Dan!”

_Oh god, why. Why now? Wrong timing for hearing voices. Come on, Daniel. Concentrate. It`s not him anyways, so no need to turn around and check. Damn you, wishful thinking._

The Australian hears someone`s rapid footsteps behind. Then warm fingers wrap around his wrist, stopping. Dan holds his breath.

“If you think I have the whole day chasing you, think again. They`re gonna notice that I`m gone soon.”

Daniel tightly shuts his eyes and slowly turns around, like he`s afraid of what he`s going to see.

_If I`m sleeping, I don’t want to wake up._

“Jev! When are- - You`re here! Why did you say nothing to me?!” exclaims Dan. His voice is uneven, filled with elation and a hint of hurt.  
“Surprise, I guess?” Jean-Eric contentedly smiles; slight blush adorably blooms on his cheeks.

They stay like that for a while, goofily smiling and looking at each other. No one dares to come even closer, while no one is willing to leave.  
Dan`s heart is about to break his ribcage, so wildly it beats. He wants to grab the Frenchman and run away to those picturesque fields and meadows surrounding the racing track. Away from problems and importunate media. As far as possible, to no certain destination as long as they are together.  
  
“Heard you and Dany got penalty. These new technical regulations though…” flinches Jev, looking at the ground.  
“Yes… Red Bull`s got problems at home GP. How ironic,” the Australian states as the matter of fact.

_We haven`t seen each other for… How long? It`s been months and you want to talk about races?_

“Sooo, I need to come back. We`ll have problems is someone catches us talking in the middle of quali. Procrastination on workplace…” Jev leans closer and briefly hugs Dan, patting his back. “Don`t be upset. It`s going to be okay. I`m sure we`ll solve the problems.”

Dan hugs the Frenchman back. The frustration after catastrophe which the qualification was is gone now. He feels light headed and a bit high. And this after simple friendly embrace. Jean-Eric never lies, so maybe it`s really going to be okay?

“Aren`t we supposed to avoid conversations related to racing? What if I try to steal all your Ferrari secrets?” Dan`s old self is back, he`s now flashing his trademark smile.

“Who said I was talking about racing?” Jev winks and turns towards Ferrari box.

For a spare second Dan is too dumbfounded to think logically.  
  
_Was he talking about us? That he and I are going to be okay? What if he wants us to start… No, I need to know for sure._

“Jev!”

“Yes, my Australian sunshine?”

“I`ll see you on after race party, will I? On Sunday?” Dan is scared to breathe, waiting for the answer.

“Not only see, I think,” the Frenchman looks at Daniel with lust-filled eyes.

Dan can swear he feels the wings growing on his back – so strong the anticipation is.

“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”

 

Finally. It`s all over so far. Daniel would rather forget this Austrian Grand Prix. Whatever could go wrong – went wrong. The whole Red Bull team feels down. Especially Dany. He`s been so sad and thoughtful all weekend long. He even didn`t stay for this chill out party, called it a night. Poor lad.

Official boundaries eased up a bit, the drivers are free to do almost everything they like. Sponsorship and team obligations free, time to be a normal human again.  
Pleasant music is playing, creating relaxing background. The whole atmosphere is very calm and peaceful. Except for the corner where some table game is fully on; occasional exclaims of frustration and loud celebration sounds are the only silence disturbances.  
Dan stares at the last drops of beverage on the bottom of his glass. He`s not in the mood for getting wasted. Just couple of drinks to relief the stress.

Once again he feels the gentle touch of familiar warm finger. This time they close his eyes from behind.

“Guess who.”

“The most handsome person in paddock, I guess?” Dan hears Jev smiling.

“Almost,” Jean-Eric grins and flops on the sofa near the Australian, “Second most handsome after you.”

Dan hides his smile behind the glass, finishing his drink.

“Well, at last I can say it to you…” Jev says, looking Dan straight in the eyes, “Bonsoir, Daniel. Nice to see you again.”  
Dan feels his wings broadening even more. The Frenchman possesses him again, conquering his heart and soul. Dan is so ready to surrender.

“Hello, Jean-Eric. You have no idea how much I missed you,” Dan leans forward and presses his lips to Jev`s.  
  
The kiss is so desperate. It feels divine.

Even if they have this night only, it`s still more than nothing. Jev and Dan have learned long ago how to live for the moment, savoring every second. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
